


Just Another Bad Habit

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: canon typical violence I guess, cw: smoking, prior to the end of BL2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to do it just for the aesthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on the fly to deal with some issues.

He used to do it just for the aesthetic. Big, bad boss lighting up a cig before smashing in the heads of the incompetent workers around him? That had a certain ring to it that had given him the chills when he’d picked up the habit. He hadn’t been the boss yet, though. And now that he was… Well, there was no aesthetic reason for it anymore.

The smoke curled up around his fingers, staining them with the stench of cigarette smoke, his throat tickling as he took a long drag. He blew out a heavy breath, smoke billowing out into the open Pandoran air before fading in the moonlight. If this shit hole was going to take everything else from him, it may as well take his health too, right?

The familiar buzz had never been pleasant, nor the way it made his stomach churn with nausea. But it was better then the growing hollow pit that normally resided there. How fucking edgy sounding is that? He snorted, taking another draw off the cigarette. Luckily it would only be a couple more hours, and then he’d either finally get what he sacrificed everything for, or he’d die trying. He wasn’t sure he cared which way it all ended anymore. As long as it did just that. End.

He made a gross hacking sound before spitting off the side of the balcony, down onto the sandy ground below, something somewhere out of his field of vision stirring at the unexpected intrusion. He huffed a sort of laugh mixed with a sigh as held the burning cigarette in front of his eyes, the glowing red mesmerizing him for a moment before he sucked his teeth, eyes darting back to the ground below.

Letting out a low whistle, whatever he’d previously disturbed came into view. It had been just a pup skag, lost and away from home, rearing its ugly head toward the annoyance. It snarled, then opened up its fat ugly yap to let out a howl of sorts. He took that opportunity to flick what was left of his cigarette down, just barely managing to land it in the cretin’s mouth before it closed. They emitted dark grey smoke from their nostrils as they started shaking their head in discomfort. He chuckled, smirking at the pup’s attempts to figure out what was in their mouth and how they’d get it out.

Handsome Jack didn’t give them the chance to figure it out though. A single shot, barely looking at the small target, and the disgusting little thing was just a body and a splatter pattern. What a waste of a perfectly good cigarette, and bullet, too. Not that it really mattered anyways.

It appeared to be about time to go speed up production. He was getting fed up with all this waiting.


End file.
